A Little Twist in Fate
by Endorshock
Summary: All it Takes is A Little Twist In Fate for the world to change.


Warning: This Chapter will include direct quotes from the book "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

All quotes from the book will be in _italics_

A Simple Twist in Fate

Chapter 1

 _"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Ocasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off for a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous._

 _Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve._

 _"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."_

In the back of the shop, a young boy was standing on a footstool while another witch pinned up his black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on another stool right next to him. She then slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

The boy had a pale, aristocratic face with slicked back platinum-blond hair. Instantaneously Harry felt nervous. The boy seemed to be of a high caliber then him, and looked like he knew the right people to make his life miserable.

 _"Hello," said the boy. " Hogwarts, too?"_

 _"Yes." said Harry._

 _"My father's next door buying books and mother's up the street looking at wands." said the boy. He had a bored, drawling,_ intelligent voice. Sounding as though he had better things to do. Which, to his credibility, he probably did. _"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."_

Maybe Harry was supposed to dislike what he had just said, but really he was more intrigued. "And how do you suppose to do that?" He inquired. The boy looked surprised that he had asked that, but then took a more concentrated look. "I think hiding it in one of the compartments in my expanding trunk will do." Do the even check the trunk at all?" Harry asked, even more curious than before. "No." He said. "But they really should if they expect to keep any first year brooms out."

"Not that I'm complaining." He quickly said. "But what about you? Do you have your own broom?" He asked. "No. But after taking to you I think I will check one out." He said, mentally noting to slip off from Hagrid to do so. "So you don't play Quidditch then?" The boy asked. "I'm sorry but you'll have to explain. See, I was raised by muggles. Harry explained.

"Really!?" The boy exclaimed. "That must have been terrible!" "It was." Harry agreed. And, even though he didn't even know the boy's name, he trusted him more than anyone he had ever known in his life. It was strange, but he did. And so, Harry decided to tell him his deepest, darkest, secret. He lowered his voice and leaned into the boy's ear. "They hit me, you know" Harry said, and leaned away.

The boy's face was then one of shock and outrage. "That's terrible! Who could have even left you there!" The boy nearly screamed. "I don't know. Though I know the gamekeeper, Hagrid, had something to do with it." He stated. ""Oh yes, _I heard he was sort of a savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."_

"Really!" Harry exclaimed, applaud at Hagrid's actions. "He could really injure somebody!" "Exactly!" The other boy agreed. "You know, I think where going to become great friends. My name is Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"

"It's nice to meet you Draco, my name is Harry Potter." He stated. "Merlin!" Draco said. "I didn't know it was you, Harry. So I take it Hagrid's your guide?" "Yep." He said. "So I heard there are houses at Hogwarts. Care to tell me about them?" "Of course. So there are four houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Slytherin for the Cunning and Ambitious, Gryffindor for the Brave, Ravenclaw for the Keen and Knowing, or just really bloody Smart, and Hufflepuff for the loyal. Personally, I'm hoping for Slytherin, all the Malfoy's have. Though I think I would leave if I was sorted Into Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?"

"From what I've heard, yes." Harry said, seriously. "Never heard of a famous Hufflepuff whoever amounted to anything." "Precisely what I have been thinking." Draco agreed. "Now, what's up with Purebloods and Half-bloods?" Harry asked. Draco then took a serious face. "I really don't think they should let the muggleborns in. _They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways._ And instead of them adapting to us, WE adapt to THEM. We even changed Samhain to Halloween, and Yule to Christmas. And they even try to change how we run the ministry! It's Ludicrous! _I think they should keep to the old families."_ Draco ranted. "I do see your point." Harry agreed. "That's it dears, off you go." Madam Malkin said. They both paid, then walked out of the store together. "Draco," Harry started. "Would you mind if I accompanied you and your parents to do my shopping?" Harry asked, timidly. Draco grinned. "Sure, Harry! I'm sure my parents won't mind."

Harry grinned as well. "Then let's go find them!" He said. They found Mr. Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts. "Father!" Draco exclaimed as they approached them. "Can Harry join us for shopping?" Mr Malfoy turned from the book he was looking at and looked at them instead. "Of course, Draco. And what's your surname, Harry." Mr. Malfoy asked, looking at him. "Harry gulped. "Potter, sir." He said. "My name is Harry Potter." Mr. Malfoy had a look of surprise in his eyes before smiling at Harry. "You are welcome to join us Harry."


End file.
